Mastermix: Issue 247 - February 2007
Mastermix: Issue 247 - February 2007 is a 2 CD mixed compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released by Music Factory in 2007. About the album The album is a DJ product only containing a collection of recordings created by various producers and could only be purchased by registered DJs. Released by Music Factory who have been making music for over 20 years, the compilation includes Duran Duran's debut single "Planet Earth". Scissor Sisters are also included, featuring vocalist Ana Matronic who performed on Duran Duran's "Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)". Track listing CD 1 Pop Party *mixed by John Faulkner (11:21) #"The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling)" - Atomic Kitten #"I Don't Need A Man" - Pussycat Dolls #"I Don't Feel Like Dancing" - Scissor Sisters #"Superstar" - Jamelia #"Ladies Night" - Atomic Kitten Feat. Kool & The Gang Trance Anthems *mixed by Lee Haslam (19:55) #"Mr. Brightside" - Mr. Jelous #"Into The Night" (4 String 2006 Remix) - 4 Strings #"I Feel Love" (Bart Claeeson Remix) - Public Domain #"Get Away" (Peran Remix) - Tiddy R'n'B Floorfillers *mixed by Gary Gee (9:25) #"U & Me" - Cassie #"My Love" - Justin Timberlake #"Smack That" - Akon Feat. Eminem #"Wind It Up" - Gwen Stefani 90's Floorfillers *mixed by John Faulkner (8:16) #"Rock My Heart" - Haddaway #"The Sunshine After The Rain" (2 Cowboys Club Edit) - Berri #"Sing It (The Hallelujah Song)" - Mosaic #"Think of You" (Dancing Divaz Club Mix Edit) - Whigfield #"Scatman" - Scatman John Indie Anthems *mixed by John Faulkner (9:56) #"Bang, Bang You're Dead" - Dirty Pretty Things #"Chelsea Dagger" - The Fratellis #"She Moves In Her Own Way" - The Kooks #"Smiley Faces" - Gnarls Barkley Pop Dance Mix *mixed by Jon Hitchen (16:05) #"Sexyback" - Justin Timberlake #"Heart of Glass" - Blondie Vs Edison #"So Good" - Rachel Stevens #"Stupid Girls" (D-Bop Remix) - Pink #"All This Love" - The Similou #"Faster Kill Pussycat - Paul Oakenfold feat Brittany Murphy Bits and Pieces - 70's *compiled by Jon Hitchen CD 2 The DJ Set - Swingin' Sixties *mixed by John Faulkner (39:50) #"I Can't Help Myself" - Four Tops #"Black Is Black" - Los Bravos #"Let's Hang On" - Four Seasons With The Sound Of Frankie Vali #"Uptight (Everything's Alright)" - Stevie Wonder #"My Boy Lollipop" - Millie #"Gimme Gimme Good Lovin'" - Crazy Elephant #"All Day And All Of The Night" - Kinks #"Keep On Running" - Spencer Davis Group #"Have I The Right" - Honeycombs #"Wooly Bully" - Sam The Sham & The Pharaohs #"Bits & Pieces" - Dave Clark 5 #"The Legend Of Xanadu" - Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky Mitch & Tich #"Let's Dance" - Chris Montez #"Sweet Soul Music" - Arthur Conley #"The Clapping Song" - Shirley Ellis #"Judy In Disguise (With Glasses)" - John Fred & The Playboy Band #"Do You Want To Dance" - Cliff Richard & The Shadows #"It's Not Unusual" - Tom Jones #"Here Comes My Baby" - Tremeloes #"The Night Has A Thousand Eyes" - Bobby Vee Club Culture *mixed by Gary Gee (12:48) #"Proper Education" - Eric Prydz Vs Floyd #"Steppin' To The Beat" - DJ Jose #"Perfect (Exeeder)" - Mason Vs. Princess Superstar #"Move Your Love" (Inspiration Vibes Extended Mix) - Dance Nation 80's Mania *mixed by Jon Hitchen (15:01) #"Freedom" - Wham! #"She Works Hard For The Money" - Donna Summer #"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran #"Why?" - Bronski Beat #"Material Girl" - Madonna Legends - The Cure *mixed by John Faulkner (10:40) #"Friday I'm In Love" - The Cure #"Love Song" - The Cure #"In Between Days" - The Cure #"A Forest" - The Cure #"Boys Don't Cry" - The Cure #"The Love Cats" - The Cure #"Close To Me" - The Cure #"Why Can't I Be You" - The Cure Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums